portroitsburghpathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
PortroitsburghPathfinder Wikia
Ariel, Galeru, Gnogg, Iii,and Rekk's Pathfinder Adventure [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/ http://www.d20pfsrd.com/]' - Pathfinder rules and guides wiki.' [http://portroitsburghpathfinder.imgur.com/ http://portroitsburghpathfinder.imgur.com/] PortroitsburghPathfinder@gmail.com, pass: deepthought1 to log into imgur (to access that email same pass without the 1 on the end) [[Level Up!|'Level Up!']]' - What to do when you level' News # STORY UPDATE 6/1/2016 Story Arc 2 "Into the Mad Realm" 16. Mad abou-statue, baby. The crew of the Pity's Pride quickly form up on their battle positions. Rushing along the edge of the sandstorm, the ship besieged by cannon fire, boarded by goblin invaders, the crew fights back with everything they've got. A blast of cannon fire tears into the port side of the ship, catching two nether reys in the blast. Horror and panic grip Fleeble, his eyes go dark, his ears ringing with the sound of the blast, he quickly ushers the remaining reys below decks and collapses into a pile of hay. Sobbing, he can't shake the image of the reys body's ripped to pieces before his eyes. Vacant, barely held together, he floats down the hallway, debris blowing past him, he picks up Galerus prized chefs knife. Staring at his reflection in the edge of the blade. He find himself on the ships deck, he looks away from the blade to see Gallywix. {"May i fill your drink sir?" ... "Leave the pitcher and give us a dance orc." ... "S-sorry sir, I'm not much of a dancer." ... "Give him a dance lessen boys!"} Fleeble looks down at his feet, briefly feeling the sting of the holes left by Gallywix's daggers those longs months ago. His vision turns red with anger as he loses all control... The last ship attempts to escape but is taken down by a last volley of the Pride's cannons. As the storm dissipates, with Gleafs roots barely holding the remnants of the ship together, she pulls the wheel around and heads towards the giant robot swinging its arms around in the desert. As the giant mechanical man crashes into the sand she brings the ship down right in the middle of the former battlefield. As the party climbs aboard the ship, much of the desert is crumbling away, falling into the darkness. The broken hourglass and clock tower crumble, and fall into the void. the giant mechanical Tick-tok slides down a river of sand before dropping off the edge. As the dunes fall away the ship sinks down perching itself sideways across a road. The whole island is gone, and in its place a floating path extends off into the darkness. Gleaf turns to Rekk, she appears tired, he leaves mostly shed falling to the deck around her. she lifts a branch and points down the road, he hears a voice (in celestial) "This is your duty my child, these lands will be purged in righteous fire." Gleaf suddenly shrivels and transforms into a large nut. As the voice fades; "Behold, stretching through time, The Long Road..." - Iii bypasses the considerable hubub on the deck (something insane is always going on with those Homunculukes, anyways) and walks downstairs, plopping her pack next to her little furry friends' play structure. As she's feeding Mii and Nii each a treat, she hears a soft moan from the other side of the gallery. She's used to the goats and sheep being pretty noisy, but this doesn't sound like any of them. "Fleeble? Is that you?" A few sniffles come out of the darkness, and then a moment later Fleeble emerges, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. "Brian, Betty, they both..." he starts, pointing towards the blanket-draped bodies of his newly-trained (and now departed) nether reys. Iii looks confused for a moment, and then realizes what has happened. Half of Fleeble's words are being lost to tears. "I thought they were stronger... big mistake... and now they'll never... come baaaaack!" He trails off into a long wail. Iii walks to him and embraces him, patting his shoulder. "There, there. Let's go sit with the goats." The two walk over to the blanket-covered pile of hay that Fleeble keeps as a bed for himself, in the corner nearest to the food trough his animals use. They sit down next to eat other, Fleeble's hands wrapped in Iii's soft paw, and talk softly together until they are too exhausted to continue and finally drift off to sleep. Story Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Thread RP Thread (Character knowledge from GM / Character interactions) RP Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/RP_backlog Meta Thread (Player knowledge, not character knowledge) Meta Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_backlog Scheduling Sunday 6/5/2016 11amPST/2pmEST Who's in? - Nikolas - Mickolas - Natalie - oh shit you know it she'll be there - Travis - Bill By the light of Sarenrae, I shalt beith there. Discuss: doodily doo! Knowledge Portal http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Knowledge A COMPENDIUM OF SOME THINGS WE KNOW Name the Party Just slam it down like: This is a story about naming the party and how they became known as the "whatever they are called" whoever wants to make a small story for it can post it like this and when everyone who wants to participate is done we can vote on the favorite. No time limit, once everyone has either submitted or declined we can vote, you can make multiple entries, the winner goes to the story archives as cannon, the other get saved for posterity in the winners proximity and forever immortalized in our hearts. In that spirit some may want to wait this out until there's a good reason to name the party.Nik 2/18/2016 1337 INC. - Mick Flowers of the Dawn Mother, travis Rainbow Unicorns of the Mad Realm, travis The Netherbellies, travis Bumblers of the Mad Realm, Natalie 5/13/16 Mumblers of the bad realm, gm nik 5/13/16 Captain Ariel and her semi-competent zealot/lizard/rat burdens, Ariel's internal monologue as she recounts the night they all got drunk while the ship nearly got pulled apart 5/14/16 Gnogger's Floggers, GMNik 5/15/16 Wii and the meatsacks she carrys. GMNik 5/15/16 Media Tools: Spell cards: http://www.thegm.org/perramsSpellbook.php Pathfinder rules and guides wiki:' '[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/ http://www.d20pfsrd.com/]' ' Articles: http://geekandsundry.com/who-needs-a-one-hundred-and-twenty-sided-die-you/ http://geekandsundry.com/the-best-rpg-of-all-time-is-call-of-cthulhu/ http://geekandsundry.com/how-to-be-the-best-dd-player-ever/ http://io9.gizmodo.com/the-10-most-memorable-dungeons-dragons-monsters-1326074030 D&D Series: Aquisitions Incorporated (wizards of the coast): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3vg8dgpQ27W2XUq56xMnSiDE-11yIUxv Call of the wild (node): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQOB_yCwC5J2m1lKNxYQfwyAhp2MRihAb Critical Role (GeekandSundry): http://geekandsundry.com/shows/critical-role/page/3/ TO THE POOP! a goblin pathfinder adventure: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8MRyyFDX3c General chat (Mechanical Thread) D: General Chat archives http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/General_Chat_Archives Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse